


Mating duty

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Brendol is not nice, Brooke is not nice, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hux, Pryde is Not Nice, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha Brendol, alpha Brooke, alpha Pryde, alpha kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I partially filled a dark prompt I found months ago in the hard kylux prompt twitter account. It's really, really dark, so avoid reading if you may be triggered by these themes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Admiral Brooke, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Pryde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Mating duty

When Hux woke up that morning, he tried to stretch his limbs, as he always did in the morning before getting up and starting his morning routine. Usually this involved his husband, Ren, who loved to tease his body still hot and pliant from the sleep – not just for their own pleasure, but also for their mating duty. In order to crush the loathsome Resistance and give the First Order more troops and officers who may one day lead the galaxy in a bright future, all omegas had to conceive as many children as possible. Whenever an omega found themselves a mate, they usually started their so-called mating duty – which usually involved as much sex as possible in their heats and ruts. This time Hux wasn’t up to it – Ren was away for a mission to retrieve some ancient sith relics and he was going to be occupied for the next six months. He didn’t mind it – he had come to appreciate the heaviness of his belly, his children moving inside him, but six months off mating duty would be a good change.

Or so he thought.

As he tried to stretch his limbs, he felt something tugging on his wrists, not allowing enough range of movement. How strange. Suddenly awakened and fully conscious, Hux arched a bit his back and had a good look at the space above his head. 

There were ropes – thick, solid ropes, tied to the bed’s headboard, keeping his arms stretched. And his legs were tied as well, keeping his legs spread widely in an obscene way. A sudden rush of panic ran through him. If his husband was away, who the hell – 

“Good morning, son. Better late then never. We were wondering if you were going to sleep all day. I should’ve expected it – a runt like you, waking up in the early morning, hah –“ Brendol huffed, sneering at the young man from the end of the bed. Another man, who he knew to be his father’s best friend, allegiant general Pryde, was staring at him with a strange smile on his lips. Admiral Brooke was not far from them, sneering as well, his eyes roaming lustily over Armitage’s naked body. 

“Father – what does it mean – release me at once!” Armitage shouted, struggling to free his limbs from the ropes and trying to no avail to cover himself. He was exposed to these men’s gazes, just like meat at the market, or… a prostitute at a brothel. Brendol ignored his protests and grabbed his jaw, forcing his mouth open just to stuff it with a gag. Armitage’s eyes, full of rage and tears, followed his gestures. 

“You thought to go so many months without fulfilling your duty? You must be more stupid than I thought. How lucky for you that I personally selected two good ex-Imperial fellows, who so generously consented to mix their noble lineages with yours. When your husband comes home, Armitage, your belly will be round and full again, just like it should be.”.

Armitage’s efforts to free himself redoubled, still to no avail.  _ My husband will kill you all _ , he thought spitefully, panicking while watching his father marching towards the door and leaving him with the two ex-Imperials he hated the most. He must have known – Brendol must have known his son’s hatred for the two old alphas who had lusted after him for so long and he probably enjoyed the idea of tormenting Armitage by making him carry their progeny. "Just so you know - if you somehow refuse to undergo your duties or you get an abortion, you'll lose everything. Your position in the Order, your troops, everything. We'll make sure you'll be branded as a traitor by planting evidence that shows a  _ collaboration _ with the Resistance and we'll get sure that you'll get punished adequately - maybe executed, maybe sold to a brothel, who knows?". Brooke grinned, caressing one of Armitage's pale thighs and then cupping his crotch with a large, callous hand.

Hux closed his eyes and tried to ignore the rustling of the uniforms and of the sheets, as if denying himself the sight of his two enemies would make them disappear. He heard Pryde snort, amused. “Open your eyes, little snivelling bitch. You know what’s coming for you.”. As soon as the older man spoke, Armitage felt something on his own lips. He opened his eyes to see Pryde naked atop him, his already leaking cock just inches from the redhead’s mouth. "Suck me nicely, so I can give you the babies you know you want.".

“I don’t wa-“ Armitage’s cry was interrupted when the head of the cock thrusted violently and suddenly into his mouth. He grabbed the younger man’s hair and began to fuck his mouth, sliding in and out, hitting the back of the throat with each thrust, making Armitage gag a bit and filling his eyes with unshed tears for the scarcity of air and the humiliation. 

The young omega in heat could not resist the intense stimulation, despite not wanting it, and his slick started leaking out of him, staining the bedspread and making the alphas in the room hornier and hornier. Hux gasped and panted when at last Pryde left his mouth, only to reposition himself at Armitage’s hole, smearing the omega’s juices around the hot, tight entrance before thrusting inside with no warning whatsoever.

"Ahh!" The younger man cried out in pleasure and pain, and gripped the ropes that kept his limbs bound and stretched. Before Armitage knew it, Pryde was slipping easily in and out of his stretched hole, causing him to cry out again in unwanted pleasure. The allegiant general redoubled the intensity of his own efforts and pushed in deeper, making Hux moan and cry out as he hit his prostate, loving the feeling of the older man’s balls slapping his perineum. "You are loving this, little slut" he whispered in Armitage’s ear. "You're so wet and willing for my cock. It will be the greatest pleasure to put my babies in you."

“No, no, no... I don’t… want this… please let me go“ Armitage sobbed, twisting his wrists as if he hoped to free himself, but his heat slowly confused his mind and heightened his senses, making him spread more his own legs and thrusting up with his own pelvis as Pryde, in a last effort, surged and shot his seed deep inside Armitage. His omegan ancient reflexes betrayed him, driving him to clunch his hole to milk Pryde’s throbbing shaft and welcoming all the seed he could. The enormity of what he had done dawned on him only as Pryde got up, grinning satisfied, and Brooke took his place between Hux’s legs, using the sticky white mess staining his loosened hole as a lubricant.

As Brooke sank his whole length in Armitage’s abused hole, he reached down and began to suckle on a nipple. Slowly he slid in and out of the younger man, drawing out the torture, so much so that Hux began again to rut and push back against him. Brooke gripped his hips and began to slam in and out of him, harder and harder, faster and faster, until he became very rigid beneath his victim. He continued to shoot in the younger man for almost a minute, holding his bony hips rigid as his cock was kept firmly plugged inside.

\- - - - - - - -

_ **A MONTH AFTER** _

When Pryde came back after beta shift, Brooke was pounding Armitage into the mattress  _ again _ , forcing him to sigh and gasp with every thrust inside him. The old man was not gentle at all, not caring whenever Armitage gritted his teeth for the force of the act. When he came inside the redhead, Armitage seemed almost relieved from the end of it. Almost, until Brooke bent and kissed his belly with a malicious grin. “I can’t wait to see your belly round and full with my babies,  _ omega _ . Your father should have lent you to me years ago, just when you were 18 standard years old. I would’ve kept you far from the bridge, barefoot and constantly pregnant, in my rooms. I would’ve  _ tamed _ you, and  _ bred _ you, again and again.”.

The allegiant general came nearer to the bed, emitting a single cough to get the attention of the two men. Armitage’s look of pure loath and hatred snapped from Brooke to him.

“Your heat should be due today” Pryde gloated maliciously, sneering at him and handing out a little stick. “It won’t come and you know it. Now, why don’t we make it official?”. Oh, how Armitage desired to spit on that face, to erase that smile once and forever! But he couldn’t. Not yet, at least. So he hastily snatched the pregnancy test from the old alpha’s hand and stumbled to the bathroom, Brooke’s seed leaking from his abused hole. After a full month of barebacking, what could he expect? A miracle would have been needed to avoid a pregnancy, and Armitage did not believe in any god. The only doubt was whether the baby – or the babies – would be Brooke’s or Pryde’s. He sat in the sonic shower, muffling a sob by covering his mouth with a hand. He had no way out of this. He had to have the babies - but if he told Ren, he would lose everything, or worse. And if he didn't tell Ren, the two ex-Imperials would keep abusing him whenever Ren had his back turned, under the threat of telling Ren the children weren't his. He had no way out of this, no, he thought in deep desperation while taking the pregnancy test. As expected, the test beeped merrily. He was pregnant. He was expecting children from his abusers. He was going to have them, and then he was probably going to be impregnated again and again. He angrily clutched the stick in his own hand and came out of the refresher. 

“I’m pregnant. I have fulfilled my duty to the Order. Now you can leave”  _ and never return again _ , he added in his mind. It was highly improbable, but he had to try. Sadly, Brooke’s chuckle didn’t come totally unexpected. “You’d wish. Your husband is due to return months from now – you won’t want to leave that little hole unstretched, will you? Pregnant omegas must be kept adequately opened, so when the time comes, the baby will come swiftly.”

Armitage pulled back, disgusted. “You won’t. You won’t have me again! Go away! I’ll…” A backhand slap reached his cheek and made him cry in haste and shock. “You what?” Pryde growled. “You’ll submit to us, boy, and you’ll thank us for letting you carry Imperial seed. You’ll take us every time we deem it necessary and you’ll do your best to satisfy us. Now get on your knees and thank us for your condition. Cuddle your belly, like a good omega would do.”.

With an unsuspected strength for a man of his age, Pryde grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him fall to his knees. “As I said,  _ omega  _ \- cuddle your belly and thank us for it.”

Armitage was crying, but he started to rub his own still flat belly and opened his mouth.


End file.
